Intergalactic Rose of Midnight
by Yaoi'sBabyGirlGoGokuxVegeta
Summary: One of my first actual fanfictions. Basically, a combo of all of these: (I've listed them from the first to the last.) Zarbon love story, Raditz Love Story, Jeice love story, Vegeta love story. (Mostly a Vegeta love story, but all of these happen along with a Frieza "love story" (I put quotes cuz the girl doesn't actually love Frieza.))
1. Chapter 1: Murder

The brown haired gothic teen bounded out the back door and stumbled onto the concrete of her backyard. She stared at the door and listened to the sound of her stepdad yelling at her poor 7 year old brother. She whipped her head around the backyard, looking for _Komachi, _her trusty knife. She found it laying on the ground. She heard the sound of glass shattering inside. She took a deep breath and pressed herself against the door. _Come on, Rena. You were 7 and you hit Danny upside the head with a full beer bottle. You can do this, _she thought to herself. She bust the door down, _Komachi _held high over her head. Her stepdad had hit her brother upside the head with a lamp, and pointed a knife to her mother. She threw down Komachi and grabbed her machete. She glared at her stepdad. His eyes were filled with fear, fear of the teen. He stepped back. "C-come on Rena, sweetie, don't kill me!" he begged. As he put his head to her toes to kiss her feet like she was a princess, she uttered a barely audible "no." She brought the blade down, and killed him.

Rena turned around and pushed her black glasses up close to her eyes. She looked at her mother. Her mother ran up and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'll call an ambulance for your brother," she said softly. "You get out of here." Rena looked at her mother. "Mom, we'll file it as self-defense. I'll plead guilty, and hopefully I'll get off with a year or so of prison," she replied. Her mother shook her head. "Rena, I owe you so much for defending me when I should've been defending you. Go, run. Run and don't look back. Put your angelic wings to the wind." Rena nodded and reluctantly packed a bag. She looked back at the house she grew up in one last time, and one last look at her poor mother, the mother she defended all her life with nearly all her honor. She saw the ambulances and squad cars turn the bend. She took off into the dark night, her brown hair fluttering and her hands still stained with the blood of her horrid stepfather.

**Meanwhile, on Frieza's ship...**

Lord Frieza looked out of his ship and over a planet called Vegan. It was a small planet, and he already knew that whenever he eliminated the current Vegans, he wouldn't have a hard time selling the planet. He just neede to know if there were any potential soldiers on the planet. He was waiting for Zarbon to come back with the test results. As if on cue, the doors to his war room opened and Zarbon walked in. "Lord Frieza, out of the 100 million people, only 2 natives would make good soldiers," he said plainly. "Who are these two people, Zarbon?" Frieza asked. Zarbon handed him a photo of a boy. He had midnight black hair that was spiked and he had a scar that ran down his neck. His black eyes looked rather fierce. He reminded Frieza of Vegeta in a way... "The first one is a boy named Jet Black. 14 years of age, high battle experience. Power level of 10,000." Frieza nodded and said, "The last one, Zarbon?" Frieza was beyond unprepared for the photo he handed him. "Rena Hedger, aged 13. Very high battle experience, power level is at 156,798," Zarbon said shakily. Frieza was in awe at her beauty. She had long, elegant light chocolate brown hair, glittering jade eyes, and black eyeglasses, all slapped on a lovely face with soft features, pointed chin, and light widow's peak. (Her face was basically heart shaped.) "Zarbon, are these two aware of one another?" Frieza asked. "Yes. As a matter of fact, they're currently dating. They met at a bout in the town that Jet lived in," Zarbon replied. Frieza sat in thought. "Retrieve Jet and have Dodoria prepare him to be a soldier. However, as for Rena, put her to sleep for a bit and put her in my living quarters. I'll give you further instructions on Rena when the time comes," Frieza said finally. Zarbon bowed and left.

**Back to Rena on Vegan...**

Rena ran up to Jet's doorstep. She had hitched a ride from Jet's mom, as she just so happened to have been passing her. Jet's mother led her into the house and Rena saw Jet sitting on the couch, flipping lazily through the channels. "You know, 2 hours of flipping through the channels on television is a way to burn 200 calories," Rena said softly. Jet turned to see his girlfriend's face. This surprised him: Jet lived in a town so far away from Rena, and her great grandmother lived in the same town as Jet. Every break, Rena would come take care of her elderly great gramma. Whenever she got the chance, she'd walk over to see Jet. It was summer break, but Jet knew that Rena wasn't supposed to come till next week. Something had happened. Jet notice the blood that stained her black mesh top. "Rena, what happened?" Jet asked softly. "What do you mean?" Rena asked slowly. Jet glowered at her. "Come on, something happened. What happened?" Jet took her arm and pulled her to sit next to him on the couch. All of a sudden, they heard a crash and voices in the kitchen, and Jet's mom screaming. Rena grabbed her machete and Jet grabbed his katanas as they ran into the kitchen. They froze right in their tracks when they saw three Saiyans standing in their kitchen.

Rena and Jet were frozen to the kitchen doorway, weapons dangling uselessly at their sides. Rena recognized them: Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans, and his cohorts, Raditz and Nappa. The trio was looking for something. Jet realized that they hadn't noticed them standing there yet, so Jet yanked Rena to a hiding spot behind the trashcan. They listened to the conversation. They were all glancing around. Nappa held up a photo of a girl. Rena realized that they were looking for both her and Jet. As Vegeta's eyes came to the picture of Rena, he raised his eyebrows and scoffed. "Damn hot chick. Wonder if she's really a Saiyan. Maybe I'll plow her before we take her to Frieza," he cackled. Raditz nodded in agreement, Nappa continued to search. "Wait, I saw something move behind that trashcan," Raditz said. All of a sudden, the trashcan was kicked aside, and Rena screamed. Before REna or Jet could do anything, everything faded to black**.**

** Rena:**

Rena stirred and found herself laying on a bed. She began to think that she was back at home, and all of this was a crazy dream. But, god, was she wrong. She glanced around and found herself in a black and purple canopy bed. The canopy was drawn and she couldn't see beyond that, but she could hear male voices. "Vegeta, if there's a single scar on her, Frieza will go apeshit on your sorry ass," a rich male voice said. It was the Prince of all Saiyans that responded. "She fought back, so we had to get a bit rough, but not enough to hurt her. She already had a lot of scars on her before we came around," he said defiantly. All of a sudden, the canopy curtain was jerked back. There stood Vegeta and a cyan-skinned alien. He seemed human, save for cyan skin and a green braid. He had an awfully handsome face_. So the rumors of Frieza's henchman being more handsome than he is true_, Rena thought. Zarbon grinned at the sight of Rena's consciousness. "Good, now this will all be so much easier. Vegeta, for every mark or bruise on her, it's on hour of torture," the man called. Vegeta rolled his eyes as the man's back was turned away from him and towards Rena. "Yes, General Zarbon," he said as he turned away.

Zarbon turned to Rena and sighed. She was lovely, truly lovely. Frieza had a good taste in women... The instructions were pick out a good outfit for her, check for scars, remedy what he could, bathe her and fix her hair. Simple. Zarbon had picked out a black and blood red dress for her; her photo made it so obvious that she was a gothic, and the outfit she was wearing now only increased his theory. Zarbon turned to Rena. Rena seemed slightly uncomfortable with this, but he had anticipated that. Rena had no idea what was going on. "I'm going to warn you, Mizz Rena, you're going to have to strip in front of me. I have to check you for scars and clean you up. I'll allow you to undress yourself if that's any consolation," Zarbon said. Rena nodded. She pulled off her mesh top and undershirt to reveal a black sports bra pulled over a plain white D-Cup bra. She glanced towards Zarbon and saw that he wasn't looking at her; he was tying up the curtains of the canopy. She heaved a nervous sigh and pulled off her black cargo shorts. She cringed as she remembered that she was wearing her father's boxers. She hated female underwear: so uncomfortable and violating. Oh, well. Not like he really seemed to care. She realized that she didn't have the faintest idea as to where her glasses were. "General Zarbon, is it? Where are my eyeglasses?" she asked as she pulled off her black sports. "Oh, they're-" Zarbon was cut off as he watched her breasts bounce out of the sports and a nipple peeked out of her D-Cup. She cringed as she caught him staring. Zarbon averted his eyes and looked away from her to her eyes. "They're on that table over there." he said finally. Rena pulled of the rest of her clothes and proceeded to sit down on the bed for her to be examined.

**Author's Note: IK this is rated M+, but you'll see why in the next chapter. Currently working on next chapter. 3**


	2. Chapter 2:Power of Love

Rena took in a deep breath as she felt Zarbon's soft hands pull her hair out of her face. He used one hand to cup her chin, the other to run his hand down her cheek. She realized how comforting Zarbon's touch was. Most of the time, in her life, when she was touched, she was being hurt. Whenever people try to hug her, she felt so uncomfortable. She never trusted anybody. Everyone she ever trusted hurt her eventually. Her mother, for instance. Rena took up martial arts at a young age to protect her mother and little brother from her drunken stepfather. (Not the one she had killed recently, the one before that one.) Her mother had even hurt her eventually: she had beaten her as a child, and later on brought Brandon, the stepfather she had just killed, into her life. That woman always validated herself via men... Zarbon's touch was so different. He truly wanted to help her. He was like Jet, except more emotional and not as gothic. Eventually Rena snapped back to reality and she realized that Zarbon's face was so close to hers. Something unexpected happened. He kissed her. He kissed her, and Rena didn't push him away. In fact she invited him in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. Her uniquely muscular waist... Zarbon pulled her down into the bed and with some teamwork, they got the covers over both of them. All they did was kiss. Zarbon would give anything to be closer to her, but he couldn't.

After about 10 minutes, Zarbon pulled her out of bed and sighed. He examined the rest of her body. He lifted up her hair and saw a scar on her neck. "Where did this scar on your neck come from?" he asked gently. Rena gulped and sighed. "When I was 7, my stepdad started abusing my mom, so I hit him upside the head with a full bottle of beer. I turned to run, but I couldn't get away. He picked up one of the shards and stabbed me in the neck with it," she replied. Zarbon turned to her face and notice that she had a long scar that ran along the length of her face. "Where did this one come from?" Rena looked in the mirror. "I-" She was about to say "I don't know", but she didn't want that guy to get hurt... "I got it in one of my bouts at a competition," she said. Zarbon nodded and moved to examine her collarbone. She was clean there. He moved down to her breasts and gently squeezed one. He looked up at Rena. Rena looked down at Zarbon. Both of them saw that the other was turning a light pink. Zarbon squeezed both of them and kissed both her nipples. She cringed and he moved down.

In about 10 minutes, Zarbon had finished examining her and was leading her into the bathroom. He started to run warm water. "Bath or shower, my lovely black rose?" Zarbon asked. "Shower," Rena replied. Rena had already been stripped. All that's left is for Zarbon to take care of himself. He slid one hand under his armor and slipped it over his head. He tossed it to the ground and removed his pants and undergarments. He took out his earrings and took off his headdress. "Want me to unbraid your hair?" Rena asked as she stepped behind him, one hand on a golden ring that held his hair in a braid. He nodded, and Rena proceeded. She ran her fingers through her new lover's hair. He smelled of a shampoo that was foreign to her nose. His hair was so soft and fluffy, like running her fingers through a blissfully lush forest. She smiled and nestled in his hair. Zarbon turned her around to him and whispered in her ear, "Save that for after we get the conditioner in." Rena giggled and allowed Zarbon to carry her into the shower. The warm water felt good on Rena's face and body. It ran through her hair and down her neck. "Get on your knees," Zarbon instructed. She sat on her knees and held her head up.

Zarbon found the hair care products Frieza had intended for him to use on her: matching shampoo and conditioner, both with the scent of strawberries and champagne. Typical. Zarbon wet Rena's hair and lightly massaged the shampoo into her scalp. Rena loosened all the muscles in her body and relaxed. She allowed Zarbon to clean her. Rena was surprised to see so much dirt and blood wash down the drain. Finally, Zarbon felt that he'd gotten all the gunk out of her lovely hair and started to apply the conditioner. After he was done, Rena hopped into his lap, expecting him to fulfill his promise. She waited for him, but instead he grabbed a shower poof and a bottle of body wash. He got a good lather going and then he scrubbed Rena. He didn't miss a spot. He even cleaned her vagina! Finally, after he rinsed her off, he started to kiss her. His tongue explored her moist cavern: she tasted like chocolate and caramel. Zarbon pulled himself out of her mouth. A string of saliva came from their tongues as he pulled away. She smiled at him. He moved down to her neck and kissed her fiercely. (He had to be careful so he didn't leave behind any hickeys.) Zarbon stopped and looked her in her eyes. Those beautiful jade eyes... All of a sudden, the jade started to swirl in a mystifying vortex of color. The ideal colors of the vortex were jade, deep green, brown, and the center of it all was hazel.

Zarbon found himself in an odd trance. He finally snapped back to reality when he felt a tongue running over his length. He cringed and looked down at Rena. She smiled at him when she saw that he had come to. "Hi, hon," she said cutely. Zarbon started to panic. "How long was I out?" he demanded. "Just a minute. I actually just started." he noticed that her eyes were now hazel. Zarbon shook his head and stuck her head back under the running water. "Sorry, but we still have a lot to do. And plus, you're basically here to marry Lord Frieza. You can't tell anyone that we did any of this here, or else Frieza will kill both of us!" Zarbon said. Rena looked disappointed, but she nodded and allowed Zarbon to rinse out the conditioner. They stepped out and dried themselves. They both took turns with the hairdryer until they were both dry. Zarbon quickly rebraided his hair and got dressed.

He led Rena over to where the dress was and held it open so she could step into it. Rena understood. Zarbon didn't have to say a word. Zarbon pulled it up and adjusted the cups so that everything was covered. The dress she wore was very tight up top, but very loose at the bottom. The tight top was black, while the skirt of the dress was dark purple. Zarbon took a black diamond necklace out of a jewelry box a put it on Rena's neck. She smiled as it sparkled. Zarbon decided to leave her hair down for now. He sighed and took her to go meet Frieza.

**Jet Black:**

When Jet woke up, he found himself in a rather Spartan bedroom. All the furniture that you'd normally see in a teen's room was gone: there was just a bed and a table with nothing on it. Jet was still in his clothes. Where was Rena? He whirled around the room. He caught sight of a door and ran to it. All he could think about now was finding Rena. He burst out the door, but knocked into somebody in doing so. A wide, pink alien blocked his path. Jet recognized him as Dodoria, one of Frieza's right hand men. Dodoria let out a hearty chuckle and said, "Well, little soldier leaving to go find his poor little girlfriend?" He threw his head back and laughed. Jet felt angry. The same anger he felt when he heard people talk badly about Rena. He could just kill this guy! He kicked Dodoria in the face and did Rena's finishing move: he did a handstand and wrapped his feet around the man's neck. Then, he flipped and drove his opponent's head into the ground. (Or, in this scenario, FLOOR.) His head went straight through, and Jet jumped over him and went out the door. He looked up and down the hallway. _Which way: left or right? _he thought. His mind was racing. "You're not going anywhere," a gruff voice called from behind him. He turned to lock eyes with Vegeta. Jet snarled. "What do you bastards want with us? We're just two troubled teens trying to make it through life without killing ourselves halfway! We couldn't possibly have anything you greedy ass fuckers want!" he growled. Vegeta smirked, but he didn't speak. Raditz did. "Apparently, Frieza's taken a liking to YOU because apparently you have a decent _pl_. As for your poor girlfriend, Frieza is rather fond of her beauty. She's going to either marry him or die. As for you, you're going to either become a soldier or die," he said.

Jet took a deep breath. "So, same stakes, just different positions?" he said. The trio nodded in unison. Jet took another deep breath and calmed himself so he could think clearly._ I gotta stay alive. Any other day I'd let them kill me, but this is not any other day; it's a day where I have to sacrifice a luxury for Rena. She'll probably choose stay alive in hopes that she'll see me again, but maybe not. I have to stay alive for now. If she chooses death, then I'll kill myself, all for her. Life's not worth living without her... _Jet thought. Finally, he lift his head up and said, "I'm gonna be a soldier." Vegeta smirked. "Nice choice boy. Frieza's death sentences aren't exactly the best," Nappa said.

By noon, Jet was in Planet Trade Organization super quality rubber armor, standing guard to the control room. His mind raced, and not just about Rena, but also about his mother and his family, what would they do? What would they think? Would they miss him? _Probably not, and the only person that would miss Rena is her dad. Not her stepdad, her REAL dad. The guy that got the ungrateful slut pregnant... _Jet thought. He remembered the day that Rena had told him the story...

_It was a cloudy day. It was raining, as a matter of fact, but Rena didn't feel like leaving Jet yet. So, they'd taken shelter in the crypt of Rena's great-great grandmamma. Rena sighed as she leaned her head against the empty coffin that had the name Wilma Jean Caldwell on it. Rena was basically leaning on her great grandma's future grave. Jet looked up to the sky and thought about his father. Rena sat up and asked him, "How come I've never seen even a picture of your father in your house?" Jet sighed and said, "Well, Dad got Mom pregnant when she was 15. Grandma was so mad, she ran and killed him. She got a life sentence, but she killed herself in jail." Rena got quiet. "Here's the story about my father,"_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HAD TO CUT THIS CHAPTER OFF EARLY. WOULD'VE FINISHED THE FLASHBACK AND ENDED THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT, BUT THE STORY IS RATHER LONG AND I'M SHORT ON TIME. SORRY. AND PLUS, LITTLE SPOILER, THE VISITS BETWEEN ZARBON AND RENA WILL GET MORE GRAPHIC AS IT GOES ON...**


	3. Chapter 3: Frieza's Rocker Girl

_**Author's Note: If you like dramatic music, look up "Daughter of Evil Music box version" on YouTube and listen to it while reading the flashback. Also, when you get to where Rena meets Frieza, a good dramatic song for that is "What Lies Beneath" by Breaking Benjamin. It kinda helps when you have music while you read.**_

_Jet eyed Rena expectantly. "What's the story of your father?" he asked again. Rena looked down at her feet and sighed. "My Mom and my Dad dated when they were around 15, and one night they were out at a party. Mom and Dad were drunk, and my Mom was a total slut sober or not, so she convinced my dad to have sex and that's when my mom realized that she was pregnant with me. She would have aborted me, but Grandpa wouldn't let her. He kicked her out, so she went to go live with my Mimi. Mom blamed everything on DAD, and she hated him so much. Well, Mom didn't let Dad sign my birth certificate, but he did acknowledge that he was my father. I only see my Dad every other weekend, but I love him with all my heart and I cherish him with all my soul," Rena said. The rain picked up as Jet sat in stunned silence. Rena started to cry, and the rain began to pound, as if agreeing with her. Jet pulled her into his arms. She cried into his chest, happy that he could comfort her. The rain slowly stopped along with her crying, and the sun shone brightly again._

Jet always remembered that day so fondly. Basically, that was the day that Rena trusted him with a huge secret. Well, you wouldn't trust just anybody with stuff like that, would you? Jet sighed and leaned against the wall and allowed his black bangs to hang in his eyes. He just hoped to God (if there was one up there, because Jet began to doubt the presence of any God whatsoever.) that Rena was still alive.

**Rena:**

Zarbon led her through the door and down the corridor. Rena looked up at Zarbon. He looked absolutely neutral, like nothing had just happened. "Zarbon, call this an odd question, but will I see you often?" Rena asked quietly. Zarbon nodded. "Yes, but we'll rarely be alone like that. Maybe once in awhile. You will see me, but I'll probably be working," he replied. She nodded as they stopped in front of the doors to Frieza's war room. Zarbon leaned down to her ear and whispered, "If you want to ever be alone with me again, nothing happened. I just got you ready, and that's all." Rena nodded and Zarbon opened the doors and led her inside.

"Lord Frieza, Rena's ready for you," Zarbon said professionally as he bowed to his Lord. Frieza turned towards his lovely new bride. Frieza grinned, for her dress didn't leave much to the imagination. None at all. Frieza walked towards her and turned to Zarbon. "Have you made her aware of the circumstances, Zarbon?" he asked. Zarbon shook his head. "Very well," Frieza moaned. He asserted himself and took Rena's hand. "I'll assume that introductions aren't well needed, but it would be impolite. I'm Lord Frieza, obviously. Now, I'm sure one question that's been on your mind is where your beloved 'Jetty' is. We have Jet, and as long as you willingly marry me he'll be fine. I say this because I know that you couldn't care less about your own life. Got it?" he cackled. Rena nodded. She was obviously appalled; threatening a woman with the man she loved was one of the lowest things another man could do. "Y-You don't need to force m-me to marry you, L-Lord," Rena stuttered as Frieza's grip on her wrist tightened. Frieza's grip loosened and he cackled. "Smart one," he said simply. He snapped his fingers. "Zarbon, bring a chair for my lovely new bride. I'm sure her feet are absolutely aching from all that running she was doing before she got here," he commanded.

A few minutes later, Rena was sitting stiffly in a rather comfortable throne. She was so uncomfortable because he knew. He knew what she did. He may not care so much, but how did he know? If he knew that, how much more did he know about her? He glanced over to Rena and grinned. "My dear Rena, I know so much about you it may frighten you. I know things about you that you don't know. I don't really mind that you killed your stepfather to protect your dear brother. Hell, I've killed many stepfathers and more! I'm not going to hurt you like they would. Actually, I'm doing you a favor by taking you and Jet apart. Jet was going to hurt you, darling," Frieza said casually as he sipped from his wine glass. Rena had about enough of Frieza by now. She got up. "You listen to me! Jet would never hurt me! We've been together since I was 9! Why would he hurt me when I need him the most?!" she said, raising her voice slightly. Frieza got up and wrapped his tail around her waist. He yanked and she collapsed back onto her chair. His tail remained around her waist. "You don't raise your voice at me like that! I'm not your drunken stepdad, you can't smack he upside the head with a full beer bottle and expect to get away with just a small glass shard in the back of your neck! Raise your voice at me and there's consequences more dire than that!" he said calmly. The spike of his tail pierced her side.

Ruby red blood gushed out of her side. Rena didn't scream, even when Frieza stuck his spike inside the wound, opening it more. She was used to pain. She grew up with it. Frieza was getting angry. The less she cried out, the angrier he got. He stuck his nails inside her wrists and he watched as more blood gushed. He was ruining one of his mother's old dresses but now he didn't care anymore. All he wanted was for her to yell. To yell and beg for mercy. He wanted her to hurt. She was now nibbling her bottom lip. Frieza dug his nails into he wrist. When he hit bone- Wait, he didn't hit bone; he hit metal. But then he remembered seeing on her file that she was in a grand total of 5 accidents, each involving some different body part. In one accident, her arm bones were so shattered that they had to be replaced by metal ones. "Oh well," Frieza thought aloud. He cackled as he twisted his fingers 90 degrees. Her eyes shot open and she howled. Her back arched and she howled loudly. The scream was ear bleeding, but it's what Frieza wanted. He stuck his tail in her side and twisted. She howled even louder. After a while, Frieza stopped twisting, but he didn't remove himself. He grinned at her tear streaked face. He started to twist again, but Rena uttered a weak, "L-lord, p-please stop... I-I beg you." Tears poured from her eyes like rain. Frieza smiled and stopped. "Will you stop raising your voice at me, then? Or disrespecting or defying me in any way for that matter?" he asked softly. Rena nodded weakly. Frieza laughed and picked her up. Lord Frieza was rather strong. Zarbon stepped up and asked, "Do you need me to take her to a healing chamber, my Lord?" "No, Zarbon."

Frieza carried Rena through a door in the war room and up a dimly lit stairwell. Finally, he came to a door and opened it. It was a bedroom. Rena's dream bedroom. Black walls, dark purple carpet, black and purple canopy bed, paintings of her favorite figures in history. Frieza took a remote and clicked play. Life is beautiful by Sixx AM started to play. Her favorite song. Frieza caught her smile and said, "I prepared all of this for you. I really do love you and after all you've been through you deserve to be taken care of, not taking care of people who should take care of themselves." Frieza smiled and walked through another door. It led to a dimly lit examination room. He laid her down on the table and started to remove her dress. "My lord, how did you know what my dream room looked like?" she asked as he gathered supplies for her wounds. Frieza stopped for a moment, and then resumed. "Honey, I am a mind reader. Literally. Once I knew who you were, all I had to do was think your name and now I'm in your mind," he replied casually.

Rena wasn't so surprised to hear this. Frieza quickly got on top of her and started to lick the blood from her side. She remained still as he did this. After he got all blood off of her skin, he stuck his tongue in her mouth and smeared her blood all around. Once he pulled himself away, he whispered in her ear, "Among my species, that's a means of extreme affection." He smiled and she blushed as he licked blood from her wrists and smeared that in her mouth and on her tongue as well. He bandaged both wounds and brought her back into her room. He smiled and said, "I know you don't like all the girly dresses, so let's get you something that fits you a bit better." Rena smiled and nodded. "Wait here," Frieza instructed and she sat down in a chair near the window. She looked out to her Planet Vegan. She knew that Frieza would probably blow it up, but for some reason, knowing that Jet was here with her, she didn't care. Although, she did care about her father. A tear ran down her face and dropped lightly in her lap. "What's wrong, dear?" Frieza asked. Rena looked up and saw that Frieza was carrying suit of armor and a pair of black shorts. He also carried a bottle of black hair dye, and a stick of purple hair chalk.

He set the stuff down on a table and held her head in his hands. "Tell me what's wrong." He crossed his legs and laid Rena's head in his lap. "Nothing. Just my father," she replied as Frieza's tail eliminated the tear. "Honey, everyone except for your mother think you're dead. You're father's heartbroken. When I purge Vegan, I'll be doing your father a favor," Frieza replied. Rena nodded and allowed her head to rest in Frieza's lap. She was nude and bandaged, but she didn't care. Frieza was a very loving husband, and she knew that she was going to be happy with him.

XXXXXXX

**Jet:**

Jet stopped and whirled around when he heard the howling coming from Frieza's war room. It sounded like Rena. He knew what her pained howl sounded like. Vegeta put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. "Looks like she broke a rule. She'll be alive, but I can't guarantee anything," he said. Jet was trembling with anger. He knew his pl, he knew his strength and speed, but he knew that it just wasn't enough to save Ren'. He sighed and turned with Vegeta and the others as they showed him to his quarters.

After walking down many dimly lit corridors, they finally stopped outside a heavy-looking metal door. Nappa turned to Vegeta. "This is our room, Vegeta," he said anxiously, like he didn't want Jet bunking with them. "Frieza wants him to bunk with us. There's another bed for him in here. It's been here," he replied. Nappa nodded. "Oh, the bed that's underneath Raditz's?" Vegeta nodded. They walked in. Jet expected a run-down old room, but it wasn't exactly run-down, but it didn't look like something Lord Frieza would stay the night in. It was plain and rather Spartan, just like the room he woke up in. The only difference was that this room had 4 beds, 2 held up by heavy chains high up on the wall, and 2 on the floor underneath the chained beds. Raditz flew up to the one on the right side of the wall and kicked back. Vegeta went to the chained bed on the left, and Nappa went underneath. Jet went to his bed and sat cross legged with his hands resting on his knees. All he could think about was Rena.

He knew that Ren' had an amazingly high pain tolerance. She's been in so many wrecks that 90% of her skeletal system was either metal or artificial bone, and through all the wrecks and surgeries without anesthesia she didn't yell once. (He should know, he was always at the hospital with her.) If she was howling like that, then whatever Frieza was doing to her was awful. He looked to the plain beige covers on his bed, deep in thought. Why, what did she do? Did she raise her voice, like she does when she defends something she loves? Did she strike him? No, Ren' is smarter than that. She knew that doing that would have awful consequences. So, what? He sighed. All of a sudden, a crackling overcome turned on. "Vegeta, Frieza needs you in his war room," a woman's voice said. Vegeta moaned. It secretly reminded Jet of Rena if she was told it was time to go to Vacation Bible School around 5 or 5:30. (She wasn't a Christian: she was an atheist.) Vegeta flew down and said, "I'm on my way."

**Vegeta:**

Vegeta crossed his arms as he left the room. _That rookie seems to think too much. Probably about that little girlfriend of his... Wonder what she looks like. Must be damn pretty if Frieza thinks she's good enough for him. And that rookie Jet isn't all bad. He reminds me of me, _Vegeta thought as he entered Frieza's war room. Frieza was sitting in his hover car, plain as ever. His tail hung over the right side, BUT a lovely set of muscular yet feminine legs were lightly swinging over the left side of the car. She wore white boots, typical soldiers boots. Frieza turned, but nothing he could ever imagine could come close to the hazel-eyed beauty that sat in Frieza's lap.

She had glimmering hazel eyes and long black hair with a dark purple streak. She had on hoop earrings that had a spike on the end of each. She wore black eyeglasses, but they didn't look nerdy to Vegeta. They actually looked pretty. She wasn't wearing any magnificent dress and jewelry. Just armor and tight black shorts. She had gloves, but they were off and on her lap. Her arms were wrapped around Frieza's neck and she smiled shyly at Vegeta. Frieza cleared his throat. "Vegeta, this is my wife, Rena. I need you to do me a favor. Go get the following foods on this list from the mess hall and bring them back up here, alright?" Frieza said. He handed Vegeta a small list with about 4 foods and a glass of water on it. Vegeta bowed and left the room.

** Author's Note: The song Rena is listening to is called "Dancing Dead" by Avenged Sevenfold. It's my favorite song and I was listening to it as I wrote this, so I though, why not? / To get the full experience, I'd recommend listening to it while reading the part with Vegeta and Rena. It actually helps a lot. **

Vegeta now could see why the rookie was losing his mind over this girl. She was beautiful, and her eyes looked so innocent. He wondered how sweet she really was. He sighed he went down to the mess hall and got her food. He assumed that this was all for Rena._ Of course. 85% of this is Vegan food. _he though to himself. He came back to Frieza's war room and Frieza was there, but Rena wasn't. Frieza turned. "Rena's up in her chambers. Her door is the black and purple one," he said. As Vegeta walked up he listened to the rock music that played in there. It went like this:

_Everything is paid for tonight,_

_ While at the party of the Dead,_

_ Dancing in graves,_

_ The drinks here are free so relax,_

_ Enjoy the sight of the dead dancing in graves!_

The song appealed to Vegeta a lot. Even though he wasn't sure of the theme of the song... All of a sudden, the music changed. The guitar tune didn't sound like anything that came out of the speakers.

**Author's Note: Srry for the changing in songs! / Rena's playing "Sound of Madness" by Shinedown. No more song changes after this, I promise! /**

He heard a female voice sing,

_ Yeah, I get it your an outcast, always under attack, always coming up last, bringing up the past, no one owes you anything I think you need a shotgun blast, a kick in the ass, so paranoid! Watch ya back! _

Vegeta walked in. Rena was playing guitar and singing, _I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain, and somehow I'm still here, to explain! _

Rena must've realized that Vegeta was standing there, because she turned her amp off and looked at Vegeta shyly. Vegeta grinned. "You've got a good voice and you're good at the guitar," he said. Rena blushed. "I used to be in a band called _Genocide of the Lizard. _I sang a few songs and I was the lead guitarist. We aren't the best band ever...We weren't all that famous..." she said modestly. Vegeta said, "You should've been more famous than that." He set the food down on a small tray and she came over and ate near the window. Vegeta would give anything to stay with her, but he couldn't. He had stuff to do. He turned and walked down the stairwell, wishing he could stay with the young rocker.


	4. Chapter 4: The Daughter of Evil

**Rena: **

Rena was sitting, eating quietly by the window. She was attracted to that Sayain, attracted to him for unknown reasons. In a few minutes, she was done eating and had drained the glass. She walked over to her bed and sprawled herself out and turned on her stereo. Savior by Black Veil Brides. She loved it so much. It helped her get through a lot... she flipped through the songlist: Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold, Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace, but she froze at the one song that she had loved oh so much growing up: Sweet Victory by David Glen Eisley. She loved this song with all her heart and soul growing up. It actually helped her get through her life. Every time, it healed her scars and helped her move on. It reminded her that the world wasn't all so bad, and that there was something to look forward to in life: the day she sped off to Maine to become a marine biologist and put her family that shunned her all her life in their place. She had such mixed feelings about her family...

"Enjoying the playlist I had put together for you, Angel?" Frieza asked. She turned to face him and ran to him. She embraced him and he returned the hug. He loved her dearly, she could tell. "Sweet heart, you mean everything to me," he whispered in her ear. Frieza leaned in close and kissed her. Her heart took off like a rocket to space. She invited her lord in and smiled and Frieza picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He smiled as she allowed him to get on top of her and dominate. His hands cupped her lovely face, and the song moved to the Daughter of Evil, Music Box Version. She smiled lightly at the song. "All for you, my princess," Frieza whispered in her ear. She sighed as Frieza stuck his tongue in her mouth again. His small purple tongue toyed with Rena's as they rolled around in the sheets.

Frieza stuck his hand up her armor and squeezed her left breast. She shivered at her Lord's cold touch. He was as cold as ice, but his heart seemed to be as warm as the sun, or, at least, to her it was, but she didn't see the average Frieza. She saw a different Frieza, a Frieza that only she would see. That's how it would stay, but she didn't mind. As long as the Frieza she saw never ever changed. She finally got a gulp of air as Frieza removed his lips from hers and kissed her neck. She sighed lightly and giggled. All of a sudden, Frieza bit her neck, hard. Rena could feel the blood as it rolled down her neck to her collarbone. Frieza removed Rena's armor and lapped up the blood and smeared it in her mouth. She cringed and remembered that it was a sign of affection. She sighed and loosely put her hand on her Lord's neck. He went down to her bra and slipped off the straps. She sighed again as Frieza unclipped it and examined the size. "D-cup, huh? Why am I not surprised?" Frieza chuckled and she blushed even deeper. Frieza moved down and started to fondle with her nipples. She giggled as he sucked harder and harder. Eventually, he ended it all with a simple bite.

He did the same for her other breast, and before moving down any further, he stepped out of bed and stripped himself bare. Rena started to sit up, but Frieza put a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, I haven't been all honest with you," he said. "What do you mean?" Rena asked nervously. "This isn't my real form. This is," Frieza quickly went straight from his 1st form to his final form. Rena was stunned. She looked her Lord up and down. She loved it all. She was more in love with him now than she ever was. "So, do you still love me, or do we have to go to option 2?" Frieza asked dubiously. His tail swished as he eyed his half nude bride. "Frieza, I absolutely love you!" she gushed. Frieza grinned and pounced on her.

He smiled and put his head in between her breasts and nuzzled. She allowed her Lord to snuggle. She smiled and looked up at the roof of the canopy. She noticed that in the black canopy, there was a decent sized purple rose in the middle. She smiled wider as she felt Frieza nestle deeper. Her breasts suffocated him as they covered his face, but he didn't care. He finally pulled his head out after he just couldn't breathe anymore. "Hehe," Rena giggled. Frieza smiled and kissed her in between her breasts. Then, he slid his tongue down her stomach. _She'll be pregnant with my child after all of this is over, _Frieza thought with a smirk. He removed her tight black shorts and licked her above her pussy, teasing her. She groaned with dissatisfaction. She wanted Frieza, badly.

Frieza finally got tired of teasing her and moved down to her and pussy and licked her deeply. He stuck his tongue up and listened to her moans. She was a deep red and she wanted him oh-so badly. She loved it. Frieza wrapped his tail around her waist and rolled over to where he was on bottom. He brought her head down to his weeping erection. "Suck," he said softly. She nodded and licked the pre cum from the head and stuck just the head in her mouth. "More!" Frieza urged softly. She nodded and started to suck it more deeply, sticking the whole thing in her mouth. She sucked as hard as she could. She tried not to use her teeth, but fighting that was futile. Frieza liked it whenever she used her teeth. Finally, he felt himself release into her mouth. Frieza cringed. Rena didn't choke, but she swallowed it. She looked up and smiled at him. "Well?" she smiled. Frieza grabbed her by her shoulders and pinned her underneath him. He started to kiss her again as he thrust himself into her.

In and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out... for THREE HOURS this went on. Finally, Frieza felt himself release his precious royal seed into her. He fell over, spent. He raised his arm as an invitation for Rena to cuddle, but instead she put herself on top of her Lord. He rolled over and she was underneath him again. She smiled and whispered, "I love you with all my soul, Frieza." "I love you too," he replied. That phrase reminded him of Rena's father, and when he thought of Rena's father, he was reminded of Vegan. "Honey, I'll be right back," he said. He went back to his first form and got dressed. He walked downstairs to go order the Saiyans to purge Vegan along with Dodoria and Zarbon. As he did this, Rena closed her eyes and K. .

**Jet:**

They were all resting in their room. Vegeta was going on about Rena to Nappa and Raditz, but Jet wasn't listening, He already knew about Rena. He didn't need somebody else telling him about the woman he loved. He already knew. All of a sudden, the door opened, and Zarbon and Dodoria walked in. "Saiyans, nooB, we're going to purge Planet Vegan. Frieza's orders," he said. Jet sighed as he got up, but Vegeta and the others got up like they did this every day. _They probably do, _Jet thought to himself as he followed the others to the launching pods. He was already taught how to use them: nothing much, since 99.9% of the time the coordinates are set for them. He looked out to Vegan. He couldn't believe that he had to purge the planet that he grew up on, the place where his father had lived and died.

When they landed, he recognized where they were: Mt. Vernon. He watched as Vegeta grinned. "Rules on purging, Rookie: Try not to fuck up the landscape, kill all people and destroy as many buildings as you can, got it?" he said. Jet nodded. Vegan was a small planet, so it obviously wouldn't take very long to purge it. Maybe a few hours, two days tops. Well, they went on an all out killing spree. Jet decided this method: take all the emotions he had left and take them all out on these people. After about 10 minutes, he was killing as mindlessly as Vegeta and the other Saiyans. He was blowing up buildings and killing women and children. He realized that all life was expendable and useless unless the person who owned that life was strong. Rena. He didn't even remember why she meant so much to him. So what, they exchanged a few secrets? Why did they have to be so close? He had forgotten what love was after this.

4 straight hours of killing and destruction. By the end of it all, Jet's heart had become a pit of hatred and anger. He was as heartless as Vegeta. 2 days later, they were back from purging Vegan. As he walked behind Vegeta, he heard a familiar glittery yet demonic tune coming from Frieza's war room. He recognized the song almost instantly: the Daughter of Evil, Lulu Megurine's cover. He remembered; Rena used to love this song. He remembered dancing with her along to this song as she cried. It had always made her so happy. All emotions came back in a twisted jumble. He loved Rena, but he couldn't see why. When he saw Rena, it was obvious who had changed more.

Rena was sitting in a throne, right next to Frieza. Zarbon moved to Rena's side, Dodoria to Frieza's. She was wearing a glamorous black and red dress, just like the one the Daughter of Evil wore. Her hair was now a deep midnight black, and she had a red streak. Her eyes were now a swirling vortex. They changed to an angry green on sight of Jet. He realized that he was the only one not bowing. Frieza looked at his wife. "You're the Daughter of the Daughter of Evil. I'll allow you to handle this. I want to see how much you're like your real mother," Frieza said. She nodded and stood up. She walked over to Jet and looked him right in his eyes. Her eyes were an angry green fire. "Lowly servant! Bow to me!" she said regally. Jet glared. "Who are you and what have you done with my Rena?!" he demanded.

The fire in her eyes reignited, except so much brighter now. She pulled a machete from the back of her dress and pressed it against his neck. "Bow... to... me..." she said slowly, as if he were stupid. He got on the ground and kissed the tip of her heeled shoe. As he did this, she brought it back and kicked him fiercely. She knocked a tooth out and Jet turned away from his princess and spit it out. The young lady still had the machete pressed against his neck still and uttered softly, "Don't forget why you don't turn against me or my darling husband. I'm the Daughter of Evil, and I'm proud." She wiped the bloodied tip of her heel in his hair. She turned around and walked back to her throne.

**Vegeta:**

Vegeta had watched as Jet was hurt by the girl he loved most in his life. He saw Jet trying to hold back the tears as he lifted his head up slightly to gaze at the beautiful monster that she'd become. She was now as cold as Vegeta, maybe even colder. It only made Vegeta fall more deeply in love with her. He loved her beauty and her new change of face. "Now, Vegeta, what did you need to tell us?" she said as she turned to Vegeta. She and her husband both looked at him expectantly. "L-lord Frieza and Lady Rena, we have completely purged Planet Vegan. Few buildings left, and bodies are currently being cleared from the land," he said. Lady Rena and Lord Frieza sneered. "Darling, how long do you think it would've taken you to purge Vegan?" he said, turning to her. She smiled eerily and said, "Maybe a few hours if I was on an energy high, 1 day if I wasn't so energetic." Vegeta couldn't believe any of this. No way. "Well, that been said, you may go now," Frieza said. Nappa shot up and said, "We destroyed YOUR WIFE'S RACE in just a few days!" All of a sudden, the new Daughter of Evil shot out of her throne and she teleported in front of Nappa with her machete blade drawn. She pressed it against his neck. Blood oozed down his neck. Nappa was staring, stunned by this amazing Damsel.

Frieza smiled. "Dear, killing him would be a bit much, just saying," he said. She turned to her husband. "Honey, Jet can take his place and do a better job. At least rookie now knows to keep his mouth shut," she replied simply. She beheaded Nappa. His head rolled across the floor, and she picked it up. She smiled fondly at it and the drop kicked it out of the room. "Retrieve that and this body, and remember, 'To all those who oppose us, _clean up'_." she said. She and her darling husband laughed as Raditz drug Nappa's body out of the room. "My, my, Frieza. You really do know how to choose a good one," a voice said. Out of the shadows, came King Cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rena:**

Rena cackled as she watched the Saiyans scurry off. All of a sudden, a deep voice boomed, "Well, you make a better Daughter of Evil than Josephine ever did!" She jumped and whirled around. She calmed herself when she saw that it was only King Cold. She smoothed the skirt of her dress and made sure the widow in her hair was set straight. King Cold looked down at his new daughter-in-law. "Frieza, this one will make an excellent empress! Which planet is she from again?" he asked, turning to his son. He got up and wrapped his tail around Rena's waist. "Vegan, father. She absolutely hated that planet," he replied as he tightened his tail. (He was careful not to mess up her favorite dress.) King Cold nodded. "And, Frieza, you said you and your lovely wife have news?" Rena had never heard of any news... All of a sudden, that major stomach pain she's had all day kicked back in. It hurt, badly. "Father, we're expecting a child," Frieza said finally. King Cold's eyes were wide. "Th-this is wonderful! Are you already setting up a nursery?" he said. (Rena had a talent for reading vibes and emotions, and she could tell he was half proud, half not sure about this.)

"Yes, we've got the basics down," Frieza replied. The glittery tune came up. Daughter of Evil, the Akita Neru cover. "Honey, Father and I need to talk alone," he said as he turned to his beloved Daughter of Evil. She nodded and left.

**Frieza:**

Frieza watched as Rena left to her room. Zarbon looked to him. "Zarbon, please keep my Lady company. Don't get any ideas. She'd tell me if you did, alright?" he said. Zarbon nodded and went upstairs. Dodoria got the message and just left. He turned to his towering father. "So, do you think I've found a suitable spouse?" he asked with a slight smirk. King Cold laughed. "Frieza, what amazes me so much is that even though she wasn't born royalty, she'd make a better queen than you'd make a king!" he threw back his head in a hearty laugh. Frieza was getting angry. "She's only so good because she's related to so many royal lines! Her REAL mother is Josephine, not that OTHER WOMAN she lived with on Vegan!" he burst. His father stopped laughing and smirked. "So, that's Josephine's little girl, huh? I know that Rena has a sister out there somewhere, but I thought Rena was the good apple..." he said. Frieza was baffled. "Good apple?" Frieza repeated dumbly. His father nodded.

King Cold sat cross-legged. "We all know the story of the Daughter of Evil. Well, there was something that was only a rumor up till now. That princess had 2 daughters. Twins, if you will. The servant was the father. When he fled, he took the two girls with him. Both grew up Gothic and in totally different environments, both just as bad in their own ways. One was adopted by a family that never cared about her or appreciated her. Everyone hated that one, and she grew up evil. HOWEVER, your beloved Rena had a more complicated story than that. All was happy when Rena was so much younger. But, when she was 2, they moved from the town she was born in to a strange hick town. They met her horrid first step father, and her mother started gaining weight and grew depressed. Her stepdad abused Rena, and so, she just left the house all the time. Well, she met 2 kids who were facing the same problem: Molly and Dylan. They grew up as horrid trouble making children. Rena currently has two felonies, for God's sake! Well, she got into a grand total of five accidents, and the results I'm sure you must know." Frieza nodded.

"She had a metal rod for a spine, artificial shoulders, metal arms and hands, metal legs and feet, and part of her brain is artificial intelligence along with a metal plate for a forehead," Frieza recited the accidents by heart. He felt sorry for her. King Cold nodded. "90% of the accidents were inflicted by her stepdad. One day, when she was 6, she was near a cliff that, if you jumped, you'd sink into 20 feet of water. Well, she was sitting on that rock, and her stepdad came out with a gun. She started yelling to the one she called 'Jesus' and begged for her life. He was about to kill her. Well, he was drunk, so he shot her twice in each shoulder. (He was aiming for both lungs.) When she fell, she didn't sink. She floated, and she was retrieved by the local religious shut ins. I forget the religion they were apart of, but Rena stayed with them for MONTHS, missing school and learning about her newfound salvation," King Cold said.

He took a minute to breathe, while Frieza pondered on this. "Wow," he said simply. "And that's not the end! When she was 8, they took her away from that dreaded home, but they put her in an awful place: a mental institution. They kept her there for a year, and after that, they shipped her off to a country called 'Germany' on Planet Earth in the Milky Way galaxy. She stayed there for 2 years. Well, when she came back, her old stepfather was gone, and it was just her and her family. Well, she was showered with wealth and luxury. She was spoiled rotten, and she was very sure that she was going to live a very happy life with just her mother and brother. Well, her stepfather Brandon came into her life. He abused her mother as well, and now... Well, I'm sure you know the rest..." Frieza nodded. "But, a while before the murder, she was sitting with her friend, or sister, I should say, and she started to sob and cry on her shoulder. She drained her heart to Rena. Rena, being tough yet sweet, listened to her friend's troubles. She was honest, and admitted when she did and did not know what certain things felt like. Well, Rena told her sister that she was her guardian angel, and Rena would always protect her. She smiled and started to cry again," King Cold finished and heaved in a deep breath.

Frieza was stunned. "Father, how do you know all of this?" Frieza asked. King Cold laughed and said, "Dear boy, everyone knows the story of sweet little Rena, mainly because after all of that, she was a light, beautiful girl. She kept her beauty, and she actually has smile lines aside from frown lines, like most people would. She's been through amazing things, Frieza. More than you'd ever be able to imagine..."

**Zarbon:**

Zarbon was rather nervous about seeing Rena alone after something like that. He had no idea what happened between her and Frieza while they were off purging Vegan, but he knew that whatever it was, it must've been awful... When he got up to the room, he knocked discreetly before entering. Rena was standing with her back to him, the song _Ghost of Floyd Collins _by _Black Stone Cherry _blared from hidden speakers... Zarbon still loved her, no matter what kind of beautiful monster she'd become. "Close the door behind you, love," Rena said softly. Zarbon obeyed and she turned to him. Her eyes were a sweet-ish hazel and she smiled at him as she looked him up and down. "Zarbon, I'm still the girl you fell in love with. I just have to be fierce to get my point across sometimes..." she said as she sat in his lap and swung her legs loftily. "So, I have your permission to..." he said awkwardly. She grinned and nodded. "Yep. Now come here-" she said sweetly. She pressed her lips against Zarbon's.

Zarbon lightly bit her bottom lip and she giggled slightly. "Zarbon, I do love you, very much," she whispered. _Careless Whisper by Seether _turned on and Zarbon picked her up and swung her around a little. She sang along in a rich voice, "_Time can never mend, the careless whisper of a good friend, to the heart and mind, ignorance is kind," _Zarbon loved her voice. He lightly kissed her neck so she could still sing to him. They were dancing, dancing sweetly in Rena's room. She sighed and leaned into Zarbon. After a while, her theme song, _Bad Company _by _Five Finger Death Punch._ She sang along, "A company, always on the run, a destiny, oh, it's the rising suuuuun, I was born, a shotgun in my hands, behind the gun, I'll make my final stand, Yea! And that's why they call me, BAD COMPANY!" She laughed and kissed Zarbon. His hands started to slid down farther than her waist. Silently, he found her ass and groped. She giggled and started to kiss and lick Zarbon's neck. He raised it so she could have better access to him. During the guitar solo, she started using her teeth on Zarbon. He realized something that he hadn't noticed before: she had sharpened canines. Sharper than even a Saiyan's!

He decided to shake it off; after all, he did love it whenever she nipped and nibbled on his neck. She pushed him towards the bed and they collapsed. Moaning, Zarbon rolled them over to where he was back on top. She looked up at him with a dirty look in her eyes. "Let's just skip the romance, hon. Let's get straight to the point," Rena said as she tugged on Zarbon's armor, giving him the hint. He slid his armor off and took off his spandex bottoms. He removed his arm and leg warmers. Rena carefully slid off her favorite dress and Zarbon reached for her bra, but she stopped him. "Take it off with your teeth," she instructed. He nodded and went behind her and put his teeth on the clip. She grinned as he did this. She hoped Frieza didn't intrude; she had the door locked, and they wouldn't have much time. She quickly tapped into King Cold's mind:

_Oh, Frieza's got such a lovely wife! Much better than Cooler's wife... The one thing Frieza's done CORRECTLY. Although, something tells me that he only chose her for her immense rack..._

Nope, nothing there. She moved to a different section of his mind:

_I'll be here for a while. Mayhaps I'll stay for four hours at the most. I will have a lot to get onto my son about, Frieza always was such a disgrace. His wife will do much better at ruling this universe! Maybe I'll kill Frieza and Cooler's current spouse, then I'll turn Rena over to Cooler, who will gladly take her, and they'll rule the universe, perfect son, and perfect daughter in law. Well, there is the issue of Frieza's child... Oh, we'll abort it after Frieza's death. _

Rena pulled a victory fist. She felt her bra unhook. Zarbon held her bra in his mouth like he was a dog retrieving a bone. He spit it out and raised his eyebrows at her. She blushed as her breasts bounced slightly. "That D-cup pinches you. You need a G-cup!" he said. "He's probably right," Rena thought to herself. She got on her hands and knees so Zarbon could go for her underwear. (For once, she was wearing normal panties. They were rather loose, so Zarbon would make quick work of it. They untied at the sides, and she hadn't really "rigged" it.) He found the key string and bit on it. He made eye contact before abruptly pulling back and watching half her black and purple striped underwear hang off her muscular build.

He moved to her other side to get her other tie. He sighed as her underwear fell completely off and covered his face. He grinned and moved so his face was level with her pussy and started to lick. She moaned and sighed. Zarbon cackled and thought:

_Damn, I feel so powerful! I mean, Frieza's wife, his almighty, powerful wife, is now on her hands and knees, moaned and sighing and begging for me like a pleasured whore. Wow. I am good._

Finally, he got tired of licking and sucking so he just rolled her over and remembered that he still had his underwear on. He grinned and watched as Rena started to fumble in the sheets. "Zarbon-" she started, but then, he swiftly ripped his underwear off. When she opened her mouth to sigh, he stuck his dick in her mouth. She sighed, trembled, and started to suck on Zarbon's length. She summoned all the saliva she could and coated him with it. She licked his tip and moved down to his balls, not caring anymore. She just wanted to fuck. She started sucking with such ferocity, it shocked him slightly. He groaned and swiveled his hips in her mouth to get more pleasure. She took it all and used her new tongue ring to aid her pleasure her little lover more.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. When he felt he was saliva dipped enough, he pulled out and started to fuck. "Oh, fuck yes!" she growled as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she moved her hips along with Zarbon's. "Ah," Zarbon grunted at her sudden moving hips. He started to move in a figure-8 type of motion and bounced at the same time. Rena had both her hands full: the left with bed sheets for leverage (Zarbon was thrusting so hard she was actually being lifted off the bed!) and her right had a fistful of her lover's bright green hair. She sighed and checked to see how much time they had left. 2 hours. _I think he'll cum when we have about... 15 minutes left, if he keeps it up, _Rena thought. Zarbon opened his eyes an hour into the sex for the first time.

Rena's face was utterly red. He could feel the heat of her face from here! She was moaning and sighing in pleasure earlier, but now she was biting her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming in the sheer ecstasy. Her now-black hair was undone, tangled, and spread all over the bed, just like her legs. He saw clips in some parts of her hair. She was about to scream. He went harder. He went balls deep and pushed deeper. "Zarrrrrr...bbbbbooooooonnnnnnnn, that's soooooooo goooooooooooooodddddd!" she whimpered. She bucked and thrusted along with him (She didn't really need to: Zarbon had been pulling on her hips.) After a while, Zarbon felt himself about to cum. He pulled out and ran to the bathroom. He grabbed a disposable towel and exploded inside that. Rena stood up and followed him. She smiled and they kissed passionately before they started making themselves presentable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jet and the Saiyans:**

As Jet ran out, away from Rena, he couldn't believe what had just happened. He spit up more blood as he ran after Raditz as he was dragging Nappa's dead body. "Aku no Musume," Vegeta said after they had disposed of Nappa and were back in their room. Raditz looked shocked. "Do you mean?!" Vegeta nodded. Raditz looked at the floor with a shocked look on his face. "She was killed, an execution!" Raditz said. "Whoever said the original Aku? She might be the Aku no Musume's DAUGHTER," he said. Raditz nodded. Jet had no idea what they meant by any of this. "Um, what's an Aku no Musume?" Jet asked. Raditz paled, but Vegeta remained quiet. "Nothing you want to know about, kid. She was a cruel princess, and this is coming from me," he said finally. Jet nodded. He didn't want to know about it anymore. Just, whatever Rena was now was much worse than anything he'd ever imagined.

**Frieza:**

Frieza heard the dark yet glittery tune as he walked up the stairs: Aku no Musume, or the Daughter of Evil. When he opened the door to the room, Zarbon was at her side, and her back was to the doorway, looking out a window. She turned and her eyes met Frieza's instantly. The evil glitter. That was her trademark. "Hello, dear," she said. Frieza smiled and wrapped his tail around her waist. Her Vegan cat tail came to meet it, and they stood in silence, listening to "Aku no Musume" with his darling wife.

"Zarbon, you may return to work," Frieza said. Zarbon nodded and left. Frieza enjoyed the alone time he had with his beloved wife, but, unfortunately, he had a meeting with Cooler later on today. He turned to her. "I'll call for one of my soldiers to keep you company. Zarbon's busy... Raditz is a moron, we don't want Jet up here... I'll call Vegeta. Is that alright?" he asked. "Yes. Oh, and by the way, love," she said as Frieza walked out. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Yes, doll?" he asked.

"I wish to be referred to as 'Aku no Musume'. Can you make that clear, love?"

Frieza chuckled.

"Anything for my dear princess."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, he left. He went down the stairwell to his war room. He got on the intercom and called for Vegeta. Finally, the Saiyan prince entered the room. "Yes, Lord Frieza?" he asked, bowing humbly. Frieza laughed and said, "I'm trusting you to serve my lovely Aku no Musume while I am gone at a meeting." "You're Aku no Musume? Pardon me, my lord, but I am daft," he said. "Aku no Musume is what everyone in the universe is to now call my wife. No longer Lady Rena, now Aku no Musume. Can you bear that in mind, at the very least?" Frieza said. Vegeta nodded. "She's in her quarters." With that, Frieza left.

**Rena: **

_Just Like You by Three Days Grace. _That's the song for her "mother". Her mother was in her way. She had dreams, dreams of literally being the ruler of the universe. Now, now that was a reality. She was ruling it along with her husband, Lord Frieza. And if King Cold literally killed Frieza, she'd still be ruler: she'd marry Cooler, whoever that was. She didn't give a flying fuck; as long as she had the universe in the palm of her hand. Oh, the way they'd remember her: Aku no Musume. Such a dark, beautiful phrase... To her, it's been longer than it actually has been: on Vegan, it's been 1 year since she disappeared (no one's alive to care: planet's been purged.) On this ship, it's been 1 week! Her cat ears and tail twitched. Someone was coming. She turned the track on the music player. _Smooth Criminal _by _Alien Ant Farm. _Good song.

Vegeta came in two minutes later. "Aku no Musume?" he said. She turned on her heel to face the lesser prince. She saw that he had bowed already. "Clever boy. Don't want to end up like Jet, or, worse than that, Nappa, I presume?" she said as she paced around him. Honestly, she did like him. He didn't look half bad... Oh, come on! Wait, he had a lot of battle potential. She could feel it. This man would become a super saiyan and kill Frieza, maybe, and just maybe his brother. After the Cold family, the universe. And she'd be right along with this handsome prince. She chuckled.

She walked over to a purple couch and sat herself down. She pat the space next to her. "Sit with me," she purred. Vegeta walked over and took a seat next to her. Her Vegan tailed entwined with his Saiyan tail. He had no idea how to respond. She looked up at him and yawned. "I'm so tired!" she said. Vegeta removed his shoulder pad. "You can lay your head on my shoulder, Aku no Musume," he said. Rena sighed and replayed that phrase through her head again. Aku no Musume. She loved it. She laid her head down on his shoulder and thanked him.

As she laid down on her Prince's shoulder, she could feel the blush emanating from his face. She smiled and switched from her screamo and metal music and went to "Old School" and clicked _Thriller _by _Michael Jackson. _She loved that song. She glanced up at Vegeta. She saw he was still blushing, but no sign of a grin. _Damn. Have to up it a bit... _She thought. She decided on basics first. See how he reacted. She reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly in hers. He awkwardly returned the hold. _Damn, he's so uptight! Gotta loosen him up, get him to relax... _she thought. She started to play footsy with him and nuzzled deeper into his shoulder. She felt him relax and ease more into his chair. He relaxed and finally, he found himself leaning back. _He's ready then, _Rena though. She stopped playing footsy and sat on the couch. "Aku no Musume?" he asked. He turned to face her. She smiled and she brought her lips to his. She sat herself in his lap. He was fighting. She released him. "Vegeta, stop being so uptight! I'm not going to reverse the story or whatever. Hell, I'm having an affair with Zarbon! I won't tell Frieza. Promise," she said. "Oh, what the hell!" he said.

Rena kissed him. Teeth and tongues clashed. They were sitting there, making out. She was swinging her legs loftily from side to side as she made out with him. Vegeta loved her deeply, even more than he used to. It was just so... heavenly. It felt forbidden, like he shouldn't be doing this. He didn't care. Aku no Musume started to play again, the beautiful dark tune of an angel.

**Author's Note: I have officially taken the liberty in changing Rena's personality for a bit... Next chapter will have Frieza and Cooler! .**


	7. Chapter 7

** Frieza and Cooler:**

Frieza sighed as he walked to his conference room to put up with his older brother. He absolutely despised Cooler. He just wanted him to fall over and die already. Well, whatever happened, he'd never meet Rena. He'd make sure of it! He opened the door and saw his brother sitting at the table, shallow wine goblet in hand. He was swishing the white wine around, looking at it interestingly. He turned to his brother with a sour look on his face. "Oh, hi brother. I heard about your lovely new wife..." Cooler said as his tail wrapped around himself defensively. "Yes, and I heard that your ugly spouse died. Now, what do you want?" Frieza replied. Cooler let out a hearty laugh.

"Well played, little brother!"

"What are you HERE for, Cooler?"

"Many reasons, but, before we talk business, I feel it would be appropriate if I met my new sister in law."

"She's busy, Cooler."

"C'mon, Frieza! You met YOUR sister in law when she was alive!"

"That means nothing."

"Father REQUIRES me to meet this beloved 'Rena' I've been hearing so much about! Father speaks so fondly of her!"

Frieza froze at the mention of his father. He sighed. "And I will tell father whether or not I meet her! He will come and punish you if you don't allow me to meet her," Cooler finished with a high and mighty smirk. Frieza sighed and walked to the end of the room. He picked up a phone and dialed for Rena's room. It rang once and Vegeta picked up. "Yes, my Lord?" he said. "Vegeta, please escort Aku no Musume to the conference room," Frieza huffed. He slammed down the phone and took his place at the head of the table. "Aku no Musume?" Cooler said. "It's what Rena wants everyone in the universe to call her." Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Vegeta came in with Rena. "Anything else, my Lord?" he asked. "No, that's all Vegeta." The Prince bowed humbly and left.

Cooler looked this little "Aku no Musume" up and down. She looked like a fierce thing even though she wore a long solid black gown. He did recognize that particular dress, however. It had belonged to their mother before she died. Cooler got up and took her hand. He kissed it gingerly and looked her in the eye. "Well, Frieza, they do call her Aku no Musume, what's her name?" he asked. "My name is Rena, but I prefer Aku no Musume," Rena said politely. "You are?" Cooler got off his one knee and bowed low. "I'm Cooler, your new brother in law! Pleased to meet you!" he said. He laughed, handed Rena a small card, leaned close to her, and whispered, "If anything happens to Frieza or you need anything, call me. I'd be happy to help." Rena nodded and slipped the card in her bra. _So, I guess King Cold let him in on the scheme against Frieza? I wonder if he's really going to do it! At first I thought it was a joke, but now I'm a bit concerned! What if it's not King Cold to pull out the deed? What if Cooler planted the idea in King Cold's mind? I mean, sure, King Cold is hard on Frieza, but, personally, I don't think he could actually KILL his own SON... _Rena thought.

Cooler laughed rather loudly and threw his arm over Rena's shoulder. "Well, she's a joy, Frieza! I also hear from Father you two are expecting! Does your stomach hurt much, Frieza?" Cooler laughed. Rena covered her mouth with her gloved hand, trying not to smear her black lipstick as she doubled over in muffled laughter. "Rena!" Frieza snapped. "What! It's funny! Your brother's such a joker!" she laughed. Frieza sighed and sent her away. (Of course, he called Vegeta back to escort her first!) Cooler turned to his brother and said, "What a delight! She's marvelous, Frieza! Why would you ever hide her from me?"

"Her rack's probably what makes her such a delight for your eyes!"

"Are you suggesting that I'm using my own sister in law as eye candy?"

"I'm not suggesting, I know! I can read your mind, dammit!"

Cooler sighed. All of a sudden, he shot a ki beam out the window. Frieza deflected it, and it hit Cooler's shoulder. Cooler laughed in agony. "You remind me of Rena; she laughs at pain. (At least, now she does,)" Frieza said with a cackle. "Fine, I'll leave! You spoiled little brat!" Cooler said. He quickly regained his posture and left the room and made his way to his ship.

**Author's Note: Hey all. Ivy here. NEWS: I've been expelled from school and am now being home schooled. I've been so busy and I'm trying to fit everything into one day, but it's very hard. Hopefully, I can start posting a new chapter or two or three every other weekend, but nothing has been set in stone yet. I will come out with scattered here and there chapters, but they would be very short. K? Love ya'll! **

** ~Ivy~**


	8. Chapter 8

**YEARS LATER:**

Rena stood, looking out in Frieza's war room. They had landed on Namek quite some time ago. Now she watched as Vegeta slowly wore Frieza down. She'd heard that the Prince had escaped his healing chamber. She watched Zarbon as he flew around in vain. Rena knew he'd come looking for the Dragon Balls. That was why she was here, in Frieza's war room, sitting on the 4 starred ball. _Any minute, he'll come bursting in here, then it's time for my amazing betrayal, _she thought. At that point, Nappa and Raditz were long dead. She had no idea what had happened to Jet, but she didn't care. He was a useless pieceof trash now. "LOOKING FOR ME FRIEZA?!" Vegeta yelled. He was just outside the war room. _Show time, my lovely. _Vegeta burst in the war room, grinning. When he saw Rena, he didn't shrink back. "Well, guess I've won the grand prize. Unless you decide not to come with me. I'll kill you if you don't," Vegeta cackled. Rena got up and tossed him a Dragon Ball. "Start chucking, Dove. Hell awaits both of us," she said. Vegeta laughed as he chucked the Dragon Balls out the window. "Now when we're immortal! We'll rule the universe together, you and me! We'll put Frieza in his place!" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the hole he'd made in the war room. They flew away, in search of where the Dragon Balls had landed.

**LATER, LATER ON:**

Rena looked into Lord Frieza's cold eyes as they burned into her weeping purple ones. "You've been a bad apple, Rena. PONDER THAT IN HELL!" he screamed. A purple ki beam shot from his cruel eyes, and next thing she knew, she was laying on Namek's broken ground, looking up at the dark sky and waited for death in brutal agony, fighting to stay alive.

X...X

How did it all happen? Well, Vegeta encountered the creatures he called "earthlings" and next thing she knew, Frieza was there. (In his 1st form, of course.) He was very angry when he saw that Vegeta had "kidnapped" his trophy wife. Well, Rena revealed about her own rebellion. Frieza finished off Vegeta swiftly, but he couldn't deal with her just yet: he had to deal with a fellow named "Goku" first. After he left, Frieza was barely alive. But, he used the last of his energy to kill Rena. He didn't have to: Namek was doomed anyways.

X...X

Rena couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't. She was going to die with Namek anyways. All of a sudden, a ship appeared! It was unfamiliar to Rena. She crinkled her nose. It didn't land, however, a soldier wearing Planet Trade uniform came out of the ship. His hair reminded Rena of _augihr_. (Vegan wheat, same color as Earth wheat.) He had blue skin. She remembered that he was one of Cooler's generals, but she couldn't put a name to his face. She was glad to see Frieza's odd brother. She smiled and fell back into his arms as he picked her up and flew her to his master's vessel.

"You poor zing! Mizzer Frieza has beaten you senseless!" a rather foreign accent exclaimed. Rena remembered now: his name was Salza. She opened her eyes and grunted appreciatively. Salza got the message, nodded, and smiled. For some reason, Rena couldn't actually speak. She couldn't move her jaws, and it was a living hell to even sit up! "I'll go get ze Lord Cooler. You just relax," he said, bowing discreetly. She just laid back down and waited for her new husband to come in and take care of her. Cooler wasn't a bad guy, at least, for all she knew. Better than Frieza. She hoped that he was better than Frieza. _I hope Vegeta's in a better place. I truly did love him..._ she said. She felt herself falling away from this mortal realm, despite all the medical attention. She smiled. _Hold on, Vegeta, I'm coming..._ were her final thoughts.

X...X

_ Rena was swimming in a sea of darkness. She knew she had the halo. She was deader than Door nail Dorothy. She heard a familiar voice sing:_

_ "Dead star shine,_

_ Light up the sky,_

_ I'm all out of breath, _

_ My walls are closing in,_

_ Days go by,_

_ Give me a sign,_

_ Come back to the end,_

_ The shepherd of the damned,_

_ I can feel you falling away,_

_ No longer the lost,_

_ No longer the same,_

_ And I can see you starting to break,_

_ I'll keep you alive,_

_ If you show me the way,_

_ Forever, and ever,_

_ The scars will remain,_

_ I'm falling apart,_

_ Leave me here forever in the dark."_

X...X

She opened her eyes. She looked up at a relieved Vegeta and a Jet, sobbing happy tears. She was in the middle of a field with the Earthlings and many Namekians. "Huh? What happened?! Am I dead?!" she said, getting up. Vegeta yanked her over to a set of bushes and they locked tongues. _"Baby..." _Vegeta moaned softly as she nipped his neck. "We'll fuck later. A lot of shit's going on," Vegeta said, pulling her back out. They sat down together on a hill, Rena boredly picking at the grass. Vegeta pulled her into his lap and she nuzzled in his neck. She could feel not just Jet's eyes but the eyes of almost everyone going to them. "Hey, you two come on! You guys can stay at my place!" a blue haired girl yelled.

Vegeta picked her up and carried her all the way to the Brief family's house. "Don't associate with these morons too closely," he rasped in her ear as he carried her up to the bedroom they had been offered. He sat her down on the bed and Vegeta started kissing her neck, licking it and biting down hard. "Um, Vegeta... I need to know what's going on before we do anything else," she said as she felt how hard he was.

He sat them up and put Rena on his chest. "Well... apparently Frieza killed you... The earthlings wished for all beings killed by Frieza and his men to be brought back to life, hence the reason we're here," he said.

"Vegeta, will you promise me something?"

"What's that, Baby Cakes?"

"You'll get a job and we can get an apartment."

"Only if you get a job too."

"Of course!"

She laughed and nuzzled with her Prince, happy as ever. She went to kiss her Prince, but the door burst open. Jet. His face was red. "You little whore! After everything I've done for you! I LOVED you! We had SEX! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" he howled angrily. Rena stood up defensively, but Vegeta got in front of her. "Watch it. Your looking at the Princess of all Saiyans and Future Queen of the Universe!" he growled. "You Saiyan trash!" Jet spat. Vegeta killed Jet with a ki blast through his chest. "And you called me trash!" he scoffed. He turned back to his Princess and brought her over to the bed. She looked tired. Tonight they would sleep and go job hunting tomorrow. He held his princess as she slept, cuddled up to him. He looked out into the stars and smirked. _One day, _was all he thought before dozing off.

**Author's Note: NO, this is NOT the end of Rena! Rena will go on throughout all the Dragon Ball sagas, and she will only die when Vegeta does, so don't freak out, KK? Will update soon! Love you all! Thanks for supporting Rena! **


	9. Chapter 9

Rena woke up in the middle of the night and realized her stomach hurt worse than hell. She broke out of Vegeta's tight hold and ran to the bathroom. She was puking in the toilet, her head was racing, trying to figure out what in the flying fuck was going on. "What the hell's going on in here? Are you ok, babe?" he asked. Rena recoiled when Vegeta tried to wrap his arms around her shoulders. She looked down and realized that her stomach was bulging. Then she remembered: Frieza was gone, but she was still pregnant with his child. "Rena, what in the holy freaking hell is up with your stomach?!" he asked. Rena sighed and told Vegeta everything about what happened between her and Frieza, from the time he had sunk his nails in her waist and wrist to when he killed her. Vegeta was stunned. He just held her tightly, cautious of her stomach. She nestled in him, sighing heavily as she watched him. She could've sworn she felt water drop on her face, but she wouldn't believe that her almighty Prince was crying. She couldn't even begin to imagine him crying.

"Vegeta, what do we do?"

"Kill the hell spawn."

"You mean abort it?"

"As long as it ends up dead. You were stupid to even consider doing that!"

"Vegeta, I didn't have that option!"

"What?"

"My _pl,_ I wasn't strong enough to resist! And we're in a world of hell if he's still alive!"

"I doubt that. In the morning, we're going to abort that thing."

She nodded and returned to bed with her Prince.

Abortion was not an option the next morning. Basically, before the day was out, Rena was sitting in a throne room with a furious robotic Frieza lecturing her. (He couldn't lay a hand on her due to the fact she was pregnant with his son.) It all happened when that kid Trunks came... King Cold and Frieza in short, had came back to Earth and told them that they wouldn't fight if they just handed Rena over... Vegeta, of course, objected, but Kakkarot sent her with Frieza and King Cold. It took all the Z fighters and Trunks to hold Vegeta back. He was yelling the foulest curses to Frieza as he left. She even saw Vegeta trying to fly up to the ship! She knew the minute this child was born she was dead. She just knew it.

"I can't believe you'd run off with that Saiyan trash! I've treated you with nothing but love and care, and yet you still betray me!" he screamed. He shot one of his father's soldiers dead. Rena held her now bulging stomach, scared of her still technical husband. "What am I going to do with you?" he sighed as he held his head in his hands. King Cold sat in his throne behind his son, looking just as pissed as he was. While Frieza went on, he paced from King Cold to Rena. She shrunk back every time Frieza got too close for comfort, scared he might strike her. He never did.

Finally, after four and a half hours of lecturing, Frieza took her to their bedroom that they'd share until they got to one of Frieza's palaces. Rena laid down and looked blankly up at the ceiling. Frieza joined her. He laid down next to her and took her by her waist. He rested her head on his shoulder. "Baby, did you ever love me at all?" he whispered. Rena started to break down on her Lord's shoulder. "I do! I'm an idiot! I never should've went along with Vegeta! I-I'm so sorry, my Lord, my Love!" she wept. Frieza smirked and ran his fingers through her hair. "Why should I believe that at all? You've lied to me so much already..." he said. Rena pulled away from him and looked him dead in the eye. She started to violently kiss him, tongues and teeth clashing. She pulled him on top of her and moaned in their kiss. He pushed her away. "No. Anybody can have meaningless sex. You have to do more than that."

Rena looked at him, baffled.

"What do I have to do, my Lord?"

An evil grin spread across his face.

"Kill Vegeta."

"What?!"

She doubled over in pain as the baby's tail wrapped around her spinal cord. "OW!" she screeched. Frieza picked her up. "Well, you don't have to kill him, but I want you to be there when I do. You will be if you love me," he whispered. He opened his arms, inviting her in. She snuggled up to her Lord, deep in thought. _I love Vegeta, and I still have feelings for Frieza... What do I do?! I have to think about this child. That's my first priority. Well..._ Before she could think anymore, Rena fell victim to sleep.

The next morning, Frieza woke up to his wife screaming. He grinned. The baby was coming, and they both knew it. Frieza had decided on not punishing her: the childbirth would be hard enough. Ice-jin aliens were born in their final form, but it still hurt like hell, mainly due to the fact they kick and fight and squirm while coming out. Frieza squeezed her hand and tried to help her up, but she couldn't get up. At first, he thought she was resisting, but he saw she couldn't physically do it: the tail and feet were already out. "Oh, shit!" Frieza murmured. He had to be professional and cool and collected about this: just childbirth, not like she was dying. "Breathe woman, breathe! Don't waste your breath screaming!" Frieza barked. She started breathing heavily and got very quiet. Frieza called for medics and within three minutes she was surrounded by medics and trying not to scream.

King Cold and his smirking son stood in the doorway, watching. Frieza couldn't see very much, but King Cold could see it all; blood was all over the floor, and the baby's waist and almost all of it's tail was out. Rena's face was as red as the pool of blood around her and his grandson. The baby's shin plates were chestnut brown. He chuckled slightly and looked at his son. "Any names come to mind, Frieza?" he asked. "Frieza Jr. if he has my color, Kuriza if otherwise," he replied.

"Kuriza it is then."

"I beg your pardon, Father?"

"I can see it from here."

"What color?"

"The shin plates are chestnut brown."

"He takes after his mother in that department."

"He's probably going to pick up personality traits too."

Frieza chuckled at the thought of a Gothic ice-jin. He could just imagine his son: he'd grown up and be just like his mother, listening to the Black Veil Brides and Disturbed and Rammstein and other bands of the sort, angsty and whatever else. He'd probably do the same thing Rena did; wear eyeliner and black lipstick and pierce himself. Some things he wouldn't allow. He was raising royalty, not an angsty gothic. Rena could allow him to be whatever, but he couldn't be too "off". Finally, Frieza heard the cries of his new son, Kuriza. The circle broke, but the medics still remained. Rena looked absolutely frazzled, but otherwise happy. Frieza couldn't help but smile at his now sleeping son. More medics came in with a gurney and informed Frieza that his wife probably wouldn't be able to walk for, worst case scenario, a month. He hoped she'd only be bed ridden for a week at the most; they'd arrive at Frieza's main palace in a week and a half.

Frieza was awaiting results from the examination of his wife, but while he was waiting, he watched his son as he was placed in a cradle by a nurse. He sighed. He was amazed at how fast this relationship was going. Then again, it wasn't a very stable one, at least, at the moment it wasn't. A medic came to Frieza and gestured for him to follow. They walked through the small medical ward of his father's ship. "Well, amazingly, Aku no Musume will only be bed ridden for about a week. Nothing is torn, no serious damage. She's just very sore," he said. _Aerials _by _System of a Down _was playing in a small stereo by her bed. "Now you see why I didn't punish you?" he said as he looked Rena dead in the eye. She nodded meekly. "I love you Frieza, with all my heart..." she said, smiling. He sat down next to her and smiled. "I love you too."

"My Lord?"

"Yes?"

"When are we returning to Earth?"

"That won't be for a long time."

"Why not?"

"I know you were intending on breast feeding him."

"...That is true..."

"We're going to wait until he can eat solids, OK? It will be much easier on his babysitter."

Rena nodded. Frieza got up and turned to leave. Rena put a light, gentle hand on his arm.

"Sweetie?"

"Yes, love?"

"Please, do me a favor and turn off this stereo."

Frieza nodded and clicked the "off" button with the end of his robotic tail as he walked out of the medic room.

**Author's Note: I'm taking advice from an anonymous source. The life of Rena while she was an empress was rather vague and unclear, like, how did she rule the aliens and populaces that she held in her hands? That type of thing. Only, it was after the previous chapter I got that email. So, I remembered the fact that Rena was pregnant anyway, so, why not? XP Well, also, I guess it works better this way, cuz things get interesting after Rena gets back to Earth. XD Will release a chapter or so every other weekend, cuz I've been enrolled in a new school and I have to get up at 6:30 am and be at the bus stop by 7:35 jic the bus runs early. Don't get home till 5:10. It sucks balls... **

** Vegeta: Oh, speaking of ball sucking, when is Ren' going to suck mine?**

**Me: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! That's an entire 4 chapters away!**

**Vegeta: Isn't she supposed** **to suck Frieza's again?**

** Me: Yes... and Cooler's as well...**

** Vegeta: Rena, you're such a whore!**

** Rena: I'm not a whore! I got forced into this!**

** Vegeta: You like all that attention, don't you?**

** Rena: Shut the fuck up before I chop your balls off and sell them to Yamcha...**

** Vegeta: ...What the hell would YAMCHA want with my balls?**

** Rena: He's gay. What do you think?**

** Vegeta:...**

** Rena: Yea, bitch. Wait your turn. And bear in mind, if Frieza never learned about me, you'd never meet me, so ha, ha. ha, ha, and, once more, HAAA!**

** Me: Um, Yamcha's not gay...**

** Rena: Shut up, bitch.**

** Me: ...You scare me, Rena...**

** Rena: That's Aku no Musume to you**

** Me: WILL YOU FUCKERS JUST GET OUT OF MY COMPUTER ROOM?! Damn!**

**Rena: Wow...**

**Vegeta: Let's go, Ren'. **

**Ghost Nappa: Haiii, Vegeta and his bitch who killed me!**

** Rena: YOU FUCKER I KILLED YOU!**

**Ghost Nappa: Vegeta, whats your pl: pissed level?**

**Vegeta: IT'S OVER 9,000!**

**Me: THIS IS SPARTA! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!**

**Grell?!: Ivy (me) have you seen Bassy?!**

**Me: Grell, your story comes out later on! What are you doing here?!**

**Grell: Looking for Bassy. Have you seen him?**

**Me: well, Grell, unless Bassy is Vegeta, Rena, or the Ghost of Nappa, then no, I haven't seen him.**

**(Grell and others leave while Rena taunts Grell about looking like a girl.)**

**Me: (opens closet door) Your safe.**

**Sebastian: T.T**


	10. Chapter 10

Rena looked out the window of King Cold's ship as they approached the main palace located on Planet Frieza. She looked rather solemn. She was able to walk and use the restroom properly just yesterday, and here she was in not a dress, but something of the sort: It was a top piece, like a bikini top. It was black with purple lace. She also had on a skirt that went down to her ankles. It clung tightly to her waist and legs. It was black and covered in purple alien designs. She was barefoot, with black anklets. She heard the sound of a baby wailing for her. Her new son, Kuriza, was awake. As she covered her chest and breastfed him, she began to ponder on why the baby wasn't a hybrid of Ice-jin and human. She held him tightly as the ship touched ground. "Need anything, Frieza?" King Cold asked his son as she, Kuriza, and Frieza stepped off. "No, father. That's all," he replied. King Cold waved as his ship took off. "Ooo!" Kuriza cooed, waving his arm at the departing craft, as a wave of sorts. She smiled and kissed her son's forehead. She made her way to the front doors of the grand palace. The Planet Trade crown jangled as she swung her braided hair as she walked. As he watched his wife's braid swing around, he couldn't help but think of Zarbon. He was nothing short of a piece of trash, a pawn. Zarbon was a crappy servant in the end, no better than the lower class soldiers he ordered around on a daily basis. He shook it off and followed his wife to her chambers to make sure she settled in well.

**Back on Earth, Vegeta had just stolen the Briefs' ship and blasted off into space...**

Vegeta sat down and thought. He had to keep his cool. He had told everyone he was leaving for Kakarrot, but he was actually leaving for Rena. He had to find her. He just had to. He wasn't going to just give up on this girl. He loved her, and he'd gladly destroy the universe to make her happy. He remembered how devious her smile was. She was sweet with a sadistic twist. He loved that so much. He sighed and looked out as he flew through space, wondering where she'd be. _He'd probably keep her in the main palace. But then again, I don't think he'd go to a place so obvious as that... Damn! Where are you hiding her, Frieza? I'll find you, you trash! And once I do, I'll kill you, and your son too! _

** Back on Planet Frieza:**

Rena felt a chill run down her back. Someone was thinking about her, and it wasn't her Lord. She sighed and poured her husband his white wine. She had to do some of the things Zarbon and Dodoria did for him now that they were gone. Frieza was scouring the universe for new henchmen. (In fact, that's what he was doing as she served him.) "Darling, why not two members of the Ginyu Force? Jeice and Burter, perhaps? Or Reccoome and Guldo?" she asked, looking out in the dark sky. "Dear, we'll need all of them if another uprising like the one on Namek happens again, which it probably will," he replied. Rena sighed and hoped that they got another henchman as good as Zarbon... "Besides, everyone on the Ginyu Force would annoy me in their own special way. Well, I do need two temporarily... I'll send for Jeice and Burter until I find replacements. Lovely idea, dear." Frieza made the call, and sure enough, Jeice and Burter were soon in the throne room, bowing before Lady Musume and Lord Frieza. "Good day, Lady Musume and Lord Frieza! What's the occasion, Lord Frieza?" the red skinned space aussie asked, grinning and bowing low. "I need two henchman now that Zarbon and Dodoria are gone. For now, it's temporary, but if we like having you around or can't find anybody else, it'll be permanent," Frieza said. They bowed low and stood up again. "What should we do first, Lord Frieza?" Burter asked. "Burter, take that wine bottle from Lady Musume and I'll need you to maintain my glass." Burter did as he was told, and Lady Musume could finally sit down and rule the universe once again.

**Author's Note: "Musume" means evil in Japanese, so basically, it's gone from Aku no Musume, Daughter of Evil, to Lady Musume, or "Lady Evil." Heavy, I know. But still. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

Lady Musume watched as the universe flew by in the window. She was sitting in Kuriza's nursery, her back to him as he played on the floor with toy trucks and blocks. "Mama! Haha!" he laughed. Rena laughed along with her son when suddenly the door opened. There stood Frieza as he smiled at his wife and son, his family. Frieza may now be a big hunk of metal, but she was still her husband. She hated him with a burning hatred, though, and that was how it was going to stay. Frieza sat down next to her and he wrapped his tail around her waist. "Humph! Where have you been all day?" she said as she turned away, agitated at her husband. "Work! I could say the same to you," he said.  
"I've been taking care of your son."  
"OUR son, honey."  
"Yea, sure..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"You say that but I'm inclined to believe otherwise."

She didn't respond, but Frieza knew better. He knew that his wife was still goth, and she was, to top it off, bipolar. He left it alone. He kissed her forehead and said, "Honey, you can rest in your room. I have Kuriza handled," he smiled as he picked up Kuriza. The infant laughed as his father swung him around. Rena kissed her husband and ran to her room, locking the door behind her. "Finally!" she said aloud. Now she could finally do what she'd been waiting to do. She moved her bed over, and peeled back the custom black carpet to reveal a small hatch. 7 purple and black dragon balls were all in a beautiful bunch. Rena's salvation from this hell. She gathered them all and muttered the Vegan passcode: "So de shi, comma le se es a fren ti le fadh!" (Vishina, I call upon your almighty powers to grant my wish.) A woman rose out of the dragon balls. She was purple, all over: skin, hair, eyes, all, even her clothes. She spoke in an ominous yet angelic voice: "I am Vishina, Keeper of the Vishina Orbs. Congratulations. You have completed the quest of collecting all 7 of my orbs, now I will grant you one wish. What is your wish, Lady Musume?" "Reset my life! I want to be reborn as Princess of Vegan, as I should have been long ago!" Rena screamed. "Your wish is my command."

Everything flashed.

** AN: We're back to when Vegeta and Rena were teenagers, basically, around the time when he blew up Planet Vegeta. I reset cause I don't like the current story. This is a restart, of sorts. We're on Planet Vegan, in the palace.**

"Princess Rena, rise and shine!" a cheery voice called. Bava II, the Queen of Vegan. She was a single queen, and she was proud. She ruled Vegan well, but she was so busy she almost didn't have time for her only daughter. If she had a husband, it wouldn't be so bad. That's why Bava was so intent on getting Rena a husband. But, Rena was so fickle with her men. Bava found a prince she knew Rena would love, a strong, cold hearted, emotionless, not-afraid-to-get-down-and-dirty prince, just the kind of prince that Rena wants. "Ugh!" the sixteen year old moaned as she rolled over, stirring from a deep slumber. "Bava!" Rena moaned. (Bava, in Vegan, meant 'mother', so "Bava of Vegan" means "Mother of Vegan." In a sense, Bava has "mothered" Vegan to it's highest point in history.) "Wake up. I looked over the list of standards you've given me, and I've found a prince that's perfect for you."

"What clown have you set me up with this time?"

"He's no clown, dear."

"Who is he?"

"Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans."

"Saiyans, huh?"

There was a long silence.

"I'll give it a try, but if I don't like him, I'm taking over the throne unmarried," she grumbled as she fell out of bed and onto the floor. Bava smiled. "He's coming at 3:00, it's 1:45 now. We've been getting the palace ready all day. You two will meet in the Garden of Bava I at 3:00, so start getting ready for him," she said as she left the room. Rena sighed as she started to put on her favorite black and purple dress and eyeliner.

~~~~~~XXXXXXXooooooooXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~

It was 2:59, and Rena stepped out into the heart of the Garden of Bava. There, she saw a boy of her age with long, spiked brown hair like her own and an angry looking face. He was very handsome, indeed, but was he what she wanted personality wise? She'd have to test him. "Prince Vegeta, I presume?" she said firmly yet softly. "Yea, who's askin-" he turned, and when he met the face of Rena, a blush spread across his face. "Oh, Lady Rena! I'm sorry for my inappropriate behavior! I wasn't aware of the fact that I was in the presence of such a refined lady of the night!" he said as he bowed low. She returned the bow. He offered his arm. She gladly accepted it and looped hers through his. She began to lead him through the winding trails that were built by Bava I, the first queen of Vegan.

Vegeta and Rena were being watched by Nappa and Bava. They were sitting on the roof of the indoor garden, peering through a large skylight. They watched, pleased as both Rena and Vegeta laughed out loud together and wandered through the maze of Bava's ancient Garden. "They seem to be getting along well," Bava said. Nappa nodded in agreement. "I agree, my Lady. I've never seen Vegeta laugh out aloud around a female before! I believe we have made a perfect match!" he said happily. Nappa looked up to meet the eyes of Bava. Her long black hair cascaded down her back and stopped right at her waist, her purple eyes were shining, full of life, full of love, the eyes of a true mother of a planet. The sparkling crown of Vegan glittered in the light of the four afternoon suns, glittering pure diamond. Oh, Nappa was falling in love with one of the most prestigious queens in the universe! Of course, she's too independent to take a balding and aging Saiyan warrior... He just lowered his head and blushed deeply as Bava watched over the two young lovers. Rena was well aware of Nappa and Bava watching from the skylight, but little did she know that they were being watched by other eyes.

Frieza watched Rena via Vegeta's scouter. He was falling for this dashing young lady. She was smart and witty, she must be a goddess! He must have her, no matter how great the price. He continued to spy on the lovers, watchful and ears out to their conversation.

"So, before I killed him, he was all like 'why?' So, I said, 'I'm just Saiyan!'" Vegeta finished his joke with a flourish. Rena laughed heartily and leaned on him some more. "Wow, must be exciting being a soldier! Wished I could ditch the 'princess' thing..." she said as she saw the statue of Bava I over the small hill. "No, stay a princess. I'd give anything to rule over my planet again..." he said solemnly. They remained silent for a long time. They finally made it to the statue, and they sat down on the two pedestals that were in front of it. "You know, your a lot different from all the princes I've met... Your not afraid to cuss, kill, get dirty, and as the cherry on top of the perfect sundae, you aren't afraid to speak what's on your mind, even if it is bloody and violent stories!" Vegeta smirked. "Were any of your princes brave enough to do THIS?" Vegeta kissed her abruptly, lightly holding her waist and running his fingers thru her brown hair. "You are marvelous, just marvelous," Vegeta breathed on her ear. She cringed as he left a trail of long hot kisses down her throat. "Vegeta! Time to go!" Nappa called via scouter. "It's 6:00 already?!" the prince asked, getting up from his pedestal and glancing up at the skylight where Nappa and Bava were perched. "Come on, Vegeta! I promised Frieza I'd have you back by now!" Nappa called. "Coming..." he grumbled. He looked down at Rena and took her hand and kissed it. "I love you, and I hope I'll see you again." With that, he turned and walked away.

That night, Rena and Bava were eating at the long dinner table, eating a dish of lightly baked _aughir _(Vegan wheat) with a twinge of vegetables and as a side, fried _nuhets _(basically kinda like chips.) Bava noticed her daughter was looking out the window, a faraway gaze in her eye. "What's wrong, love?" Bava inquired lightly. "Oh, just thinking about that handsome Vegeta boy you set me up with..."

"Oh, do you like him?"

"Like is an understatement."

"Oh, my! I see! Should I arrange for another date?"

"Please."

"Anything for you, my princess."

Back at Frieza's Ship:

Frieza smirked at Nappa and Vegeta as they entered the war room. "Ah, Nappa and Vegeta! I have some news, my dear gents! I've heard about you sneaking off to see this 'Rena'. I'm not angry, for now. But, I don't want you ever going to see her again. Am I clear?" "Yes, Lord Frieza."

To be continued...


End file.
